(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic absorbent. More particularly, it relates to an elastic absorbent comprising as an absorbing layer a mixed web composed of staple fibers of a split yarn formed of a thermoplastic synthetic material and pulverized cellulose pulp, or an elastic absorbent comprising as an absorbing layer a sandwich structure comprising two sheets of the mixed web and a polymeric water-absorbing agent layer interposed therebetween.
The elastic absorbent of the present invention is useful for the production of sanitary goods such as sanitary napkins and diapers, and packaging trays for fish or meat.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Various absorbents for sanitary goods such as sanitary napkins and paper diapers have heretofore been proposed. In general, the basic structure comprises a liquid permeable surface member, a liquid-impermeable back face member and an absorbing layer interposed therebetween. This absorbing layer is generally composed of a pulp material called "pulverized pulp" or "cotton pulp", and this pulp material is covered with a thin sheet-like member such as tissue paper so that the pulp material is stably wrapped.
Furthermore, an absorbing layer comprising a polymeric water-absorbing agent disposed below a liquid permeable surface member has been proposed.
Sections of typical conventional absorbents are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. In each of FIGS. 1 and 2, reference numeral 1 represents a liquid-permeable surface member composed of a non-woven fabric or a perforated polyethylene film, and reference numeral 5 represents a liquid-impermeable back face member composed of a synthetic resin film. Reference numeral 2 represents a pulverized cellulose pulp, reference numeral 3 represents a mixture of a pulverized pulp and a polymeric water-absorbing agent, and reference numeral 4 represents a thin sheet-like covering member such as tissue paper.
In the conventional absorbent, a pulp material such as a pulverized pulp and a polymeric water-absorbing agent are used as described above, and since this absorbent has a low strength and a low compression recovery ratio, the absorbent is readily deformed by a kinetic load of a user or a feeling of discomfort is induced. Moreover, the absorbent has problems in that the absorbent is contracted when it absorbs a liquid, and the step of wrappig the pulp material with the thin sheet-like covering member is necessary.